Slow Seduction
by torislalom
Summary: Hermione has been placed in the care, of none other than the snarky potions master...for the whole summer! What will happen to her, when things don't quite go accordingly to plan...and there is more to the man than meets the eye...please review...
1. Chapter 1

"NO! I WILL NOT DO IT!! I WILL NOT BE FORCED OUT OF LIFE BY FEAR OF HIM!! I WANT TO FIGHT…"screamed Hermione.

"Hermione, please calm down. If you continue screaming, I fear someone might report me to the ministry of magic for child abuse," reasoned Dumbledore.

"Good. Sending me to live with_ him_ is abuse. This is the only holiday I get to see my family, Professor. You can't do this."

"I'm afraid he must Miss Granger…"smirked the snarky potions master, from the corner of the room.

"No one asked for your opinion, you overgrown bat!"

"You will _not _speak to me that way Miss Granger, I demanded respect from my students! This is not your decision, as Professor Dumbledore has tried to point out…its for your own safety. Believe me, I did not beg for this job Miss Granger. It pains me to have to put up with an insufferable know-it-all such as yourself all summer," reacted Severus, his anger slowly rising.

"Good. Because I'm not going," snapped Hermione.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

_Why is he looking at me like that? He can't make me leave!_

With that Snape snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared before him.

"Please prepare Miss Grangers belongings, and take them to my residence," asked Severus, as calmly as he could muster.

Hermione just stared. She couldn't quite decide what shocked her more; him actually thinking she would leave with him, or the fact he had just asked something from a house elf;_ saying please!_

She snapped out of her trance, as Severus began walking in the direction of Professor Dumbledore.

"I said I'm not going, so you better call that house elf back now!" retorted Hermione.

Severus just ignored her.

"I shall see you after the holidays, Albus." Stated Severus, matter of factly.

"Good day Severus." He replied.

With that Severus sweeped across the room, grabbed Hermione by one hand, and a handful of floo powder.

"Snape Manor," Severus announced clearly.

In seconds Severus had disappeared into the emerald green fire; Hermione dragging closely behind…before she could say anything.

They appeared out of the emerald green fire, almost as soon as they had entered. Except this time they were no longer in Dumbledore Office.

The sight before her had even the know-it-all Gryffindor shocked.

_Professor Snape lives here? But its soo nice…_

They were now standing in a very luxurious hallway. Opposite where they were standing was a grand marble, spiral staircase; what looked like rose plants, looped through the banisters all the way up.

_Hang on! This wasn't the plan! She wasn't here to admire the scenery! She wasn't meant to be here at all!_

Hermione whipped herself round fast, until she was facing what looked to be the front door. Running over to it and grabbing the handle, she tugged hard. It was locked.

"You'll find all the outside doors and windows are the same Miss Granger. Oh and don't try anything stupid. Last time someone tried taking off those wards without my permission ended up in St. Mungos hospital for three weeks with 1st degrees burns. Oh and yes, you can't apparate here…we wouldn't want you splinching yourself now would we?" He said; humour evident in his voice.

"You can't keep me prisoner here Snape!" she screamed.

Severus swept over to her fast, backing her into a corner, as once again his temper got the better of him.

"Miss Granger, whilst you are by no means a prisoner here…I'll think you'll find I can do whatever I want!"

The next thing Hermione felt was a sudden dizziness and slowly everything fell into darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost an hour after blacking out that Hermione finally roused from her steady sleep. Almost as if on cue, Severus walked across the room and handed her a phial. Hermione recognised it at once as a pepper up potion, and although still distrustful, emptied the phial without question.

There was silence in the room, as they both studied each other waiting for a reaction. Hermione finally got inpatient.

"So? Are you going to tell me what happened downstairs? I'm sure I wasn't feeling unwell earlier." She said coolly.

"I placed you under a sleeping spell. I was afraid another outburst from you might scare the house elves, or worse you might have damaged something. You know some of those pieces of furniture downstairs are centuries old and very valuable."

There was no emotion in his voice, but Hermione could have sworn she felt I slight snigger in his stare.

"The only thing in danger of damage is you. HOW DARE YOU CAST A SLEEPING SPELL ON ME! AND WHERE THE BLDY HELL IS MY WAND!" Hermione started again; the pitch of her voice getting higher with every word.

She paused only for a short breath.

"HOW DARE YOU DISARM ME" she screamed jumping off the bed and raising her arm at him. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!."

Severus caught her arm in his hand.

"Have you quite finished Miss Granger?" he retorted and threw her back on the bed. "I am the master of this house and I will _dare _do as I please," he shouted.

He strode over till he had reached the bed. Towering over her, Hermione began to feel intimidated by his dark figure.

"Although I am not accustomed to visitors, the dark lord or any one of his followers may appear here at any time! So you better get used to orders Miss Granger, because while you are under this roof, you _will_ do exactly what I tell you…and I will do exactly as I please. Including hexing you, if ever I feel the need."

Snape now loomed over her fully on the bed; his face very close to hers. She could see his face writhed with anger, and yet she still felt outraged.

_I am not inferior to him, I am not inferior to him_ she sung in her head.

"But…" she stammered.

"Do not try me Miss Granger…" he cut in "after all I am a Death Eater." He smirked. "Now do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, because you have a funny way of backing yourself into a corner…literally."

Hermione could see the smug look of her professor's face, and hated the fact he had the upper hand.

With one last stare, Severus swept back across the room towards the door. He had nearly closed it on the other side, when he heard a small voice.

"You really shouldn't scrunch your face up like that often…it'll give you wrinkles." She laughed.

_She wouldn't let him have the last word._

With that he closed the door and locked it, leaving Hermione to ponder over the events of that day alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss needs to wake up," squeaked a voice beside Hermione's sleeping figure.

No response.

"Miss really needs to be getting up and ready!"

Hermione looked over to the house elf standing beside the bed and then to the table beside her.

"Miss, master wants you ready and downstairs by the hour."

"Your kidding right. Its half past five! Well you can tell your master, I have no intention of getting up! I will get up when I'm ready! She snapped.

"Miss, he will not be happy…me thinks you should be getting up…"said the elf quietly.

"I DON'T CARE WETHER HE'S HAPPY OR NOT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Hermione.

Tears evident in the house elf's eyes; it left with a pop, and Hermione was once again left by herself.

_What the hell is he thinking, waking me at this hour._

There was a few minutes silence, and Hermione felt herself lulling back to sleep.

A loud knock on the door came. _What is it now?_ She thought.

He did not wait for an answer.

"Miss Granger, I believe I asked for you to get up." There was a hint of anger in his voice, though it was evident that he was trying not to be aggravated by the annoying chit.

"And I believe I told your house elf I would get up when I was ready. And by the way having you ever heard of waiting for an answer before entering a room!"

"Miss Granger you will be up by the time I count to 10 or else…"

"Or else what?" she laughed. _He couldn't be serious._

"Oh I'm more than serious…if your not up I will drag you out of bed myself!"

She sat up in bed and swung her legs to the side. Getting out of bed tantalising slowly, just to annoy him, she began to feel bare beneath his stare, in only a tank top and shorts. Severus had made his way up to number 5.

"I'm glad to see your taking me more seriously than yesterday."

"If only I had my wand Snape, I would…" she retorted.

"You would what?" he cut off. "I never thought you one for making empty threats Miss Granger."

"Who said they were empty?" she smirked. "You never answered my question."

"Which one? You have uncommon gift for annoying me with your voice that I have hardly paid attention.

_Shame, your voice has the complete opposite effect on me. Omg where did that come from. Oh please don't let him have heard that!_

She forced a smile in his direction, and the smile he returned, made her feel uneasy, as if he had been reading her thoughts.

"The one where I asked if you had ever wait for an answer before walking in! I could have been getting dressed! Oh and lets not forget invading my privacy by reading my mind!" she snapped.

"I thought it unlikely that you would be dressing Miss Granger, seeing your distaste of the hour. As for reading your mind, which occasion would that be…"he smiled.

The very thought made Hermione's stomach turn. She did not answer.

"Fine I will be down in 10 minutes." She replied angrily.

"Very good. Meet me down in the kitchen. Oh and you may want to make amends with Lolita, your house elf. I will not allow you any more, and if in her bad books, you will find she will do you no favours." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Once dressed, Hermione made her way out of the door, which happened to be situated opposite the spiral staircase, she had seen the previous day. She made her way down the stairs, admiring the surroundings before her.

_They were very Un-Snapely._

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she looked both left and right. Snape had forgotten to tell her where the kitchen was.

Typical

She heard a large bang to her right, like someone dropping a saucepan. She concluded that the kitchen must be that way. After walking through a very long corridor and through a pair of magnificently carved, oak wooden doors, she found her desired destination.

She had entered a room, quite unlike those she had passed in the rest of the house. The kitchen before her, had to be one of the most modern she had ever seen. There was a long island in the middle of the room; half of which had an illuminated drinks cabinet within, and some rather high, leather seated bar stools. At one end of the room was a rather large black fridge and freezer, and laden with a number of other kitchen appliances.

At the other end of the room sat Snape, drinking a cup of coffee, on a large, black leather couch. A matching armchair was situated opposite it and in the middle a table.

But it was not this that had Hermione transfixed. Upon the table was a group of stones, almost like those seen in an electrical fire. The flame like waves ascended from the stones, but rather than a colouring of orange, red and yellow, Hermione saw moving images.

"Its like what your muggle friends might call a TV. Nice to see I have the Gryffindor know-it-all astounded over something." Came the silky voice of Snape from across the room.

"Sit". It was more like an order, than a request.

"I would like something to eat first if I may."

"You may. So sit and I shall order it," he said.

Confused, she sauntered over, wary of the professor's eyes on her, and sat herself in the leather-clad armchair opposite him.

"To wary to sit any nearer?" he smirked.

"What do you want?" she responded.

"To discuss a few things with you, some of the utmost importance. But first you said you were hungry. What is it you so _desire_ to eat?"

Hermione felt angry at the professors sarcasm, yet managed to keep her cool; she had hoped he would be different from the seven years spent in the classroom with him.

"Now why would I be different, just because of my surroundings?"

"Stop that, stop reading my mind!!" she shouted at him.

"How can I when its speaks so loudly. You should really learn to control your thoughts and emotions Miss Granger, you never know when someone you could use them against you." His voice was low and silky now.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you; making me suffer, knowing I can do nothing about it! I have once school term left sir, so I'm pretty much not a student anymore. You say you want respect? Well I'm only going to give it to you, if you respect me and stop treating me like a child!" She snapped.

"You shall get respect from me Miss Granger, if I feel you deserve it! And right now all I see before me is a spoilt little brat. You are still as much of a child to me, as you were the day you stepped through Hogwart's doors for the first time!"

Snape was now standing up.

"If you want me to treat you as an adult, maybe you should start acting like one!

Hermione stood up. "I am an adult; both mind and body. According to the ministry, due to using a time turner in my third year, I turned 18 last month! And as for acting like a child, I'm sorry if you think its prudish, but I'm not accustomed to being kidnapped and then assaulted!"

She walked over to the coffee machine on the other side of the kitchen; it did always help to calm her down.

"You are such a drama queen Miss Granger. I did not kidnap you, and I did not assault you. I am a death eater. Count yourself lucky it wasn't much worse." He muttered.

"Why do you keep saying that, like it's an excuse? You are still working for the side of good." She exclaimed.

He started to walk toward her "Are you so sure Miss Granger? Everything you have just accused me of, would oppose it. I mean, what's to stop me taking you upstairs, raping you and torture you till your begging for death?"

He was only a few centimetres from her face now; close enough for him to hear her sharp intake of breath.

"Count yourself lucky Miss Granger, very lucky."

They continued staring at each other, trying to read what the other one was thinking.

…_Soo naïve…so insufferable…so very childlike…yet she doesn't look it in that dress. Who would have thought that old black things would look so good on her…that corset done up so well just to show enough…STOP IT! She is a child Severus!_

…_Can I trust him? You can never tell with those cold, harsh expressions…_

Severus cleared his throat and stepped back from her, consciously aware of the stirring sensation within him.

"Lucius Malfoy is coming over at 10 today. I have informed him that I have captured you, for my _own purposes_…" he said silkily. "I expect you to play the part…till then you may do as you wish. You have free reign over the house, except for two rooms. I forbid you use of my private laboratory across from the stairs and the room to the right of your own. Other than that, o as you please…there is a library on the second floor, down the corridor to the left," he spoke softly.

He left the room without another word. It didn't matter to Hermione. She had found herself alone a lot lately.


	5. Authors Note

Im sorry guys if I haven't updated earlier

Seem to be having a bit of writer's block

Will hopeful update soon

Any constructive criticism or pointers would be greatly appreciated

Thanks

Tori


	6. Chapter 5

"Miss wake up. Miss…" whispered Lolita.

As Severus had suspected Hermione had occupied herself all day within the large library that resided at his house. He knew she would be impressed with his vast collection of potions books, charms and other enticing subjects. He also wondered if she had noticed his rather small collection of Dark Arts volumes, and wether or not she would bring herself to read them.

"What is it Lolita" whispered Hermione.

Hermione sat up to face the House elf, stretching her arms as she did so.

"I must have fallen asleep…" she muttered.

"Is didn't want to disturb you Miss…but visitors will be here in an hour and me thinks you should be getting ready…" she squeaked. It was obvious the elf was uncomfortable within her presence, until Hermione remembered her abrupt behaviour that morning.

"Thank you very much Lolita. I am sorry for this morning… I guess you could say I'm not a morning person." She laughed.

"Miss has nothing to be sorry for. Lolita is sorry she upset you so."

"Well then if all is forgiven, I think I should be going to get ready. We know how grumpy Snape can be when he doesn't get his way."

She placed the books she had been reading back on the shelves where she found them.

"You know Miss…master may not always be happy, but he is a kind master at heart. He treats us house elves very well." Stated Lolita.

"I'm sure he does Lolita, I just wish he could show that side of himself to everyone once in a while," sighed Hermione.

Hermione made her way across the library and back down the windy corridors of the mansion, to her room.

Once inside she flopped down on the bed, enjoying the feel of softness against her skin.

_No come on Hermione, you've got to get up and dressed…and have a lovely long bath…_

She sat bolt upright in bed, willing her body to move, still very tired.

That was when she noticed the white envelope at the bottom of the bed. Reaching slowly down to it, she brought it up to her face.

_Miss Granger _it read.

Great, now he's even leaving me orders by mail

She opened the letter and read.

Dear Miss Granger

_I am glad you found my library to your suiting. My house elves inform me you have occupied yourself all day by it. As I informed you yesterday Lucius will be coming for dinner today. I have also been informed he will bring his wife and son along with him._

_I instructed Lolita, to acquire some more appropriate clothing for your stay here and have placed them in you wardrobe accordingly. You will find some casual clothing within, however tonight along with other occasions, will require you to wear more formal attire, so I have provided you with several evening gowns. The one hanging within the door of your wardrobe is the one I wish for you to wear tonight, however if it is not to your liking I permit you to chose another one that is. _

_Your bathroom has been equipped with everything you may need, however if there is something in particular, ask Lolita, and it will be brought to you._

_You will be down in the kitchen by quarter to eleven._

_S.Snape_

_Wow…I think that is the closet I will ever get to Snape trying to be nice_ Hermione mused.

Hermione made her way into the bathroom and began to run a bath. Inside the cupboard she found many different bath salts, moisturisers, hair serums, soaps, shampoos and conditioners and even a variety of toothbrushes and toothpastes.

_He really doesn't have people over to stay a lot_ she giggled to herself.

After a long soak in her lavender scented bath, Hermione dried herself off, and wrapped herself in the purple, silk gown she found on the back of the bathroom door.

Drying her hair with a simple spell she made her way back into her bedroom.

However Hermione did not find it as she had left it, and it left her awestruck.

The room itself was now a light lilac colour. A large four-poster bed with lilac linen and lilac drapes, now occupied the centre of the room. The dark and dismal wooden wardrobe had disappeared to be replaced by a large lilac vanity table, on which was a variety of perfumes, body sprays, hair assortments, hair strengtheners and curlers.

Across her room were two large wooden doors (and if you couldn't guess they were painted lilac!!). She made her way over to them, still awestruck by the change. Inside the double doors was her very own walk in wardrobe! Each wall was lined with different clothes, seemingly to be ordered in colour. At the end of the wardrobe, lay a chest of drawers and racks upon racks of shoes. Inside the chest of drawers she found various undergarments, unfortunately all of which she found to be lacy.

_Eww…I hope to god he didn't ask for these for me…_

She shook the thought out of her head.

Making her way back out of the closet she picked up the dress hanging on the door and placed it on the bed. Removing it from the coat hanger and trying it on, she admired herself in her vanity mirror.

The dress he had chosen was a strapless, baby blue dress, that came down to mid thigh. She had chosen a pair of small, baby blue kitten heels to match. Although a little high around the bottom, Hermione admitted to herself…She looked good. Styling her hair in a bun, but with loose ringlets cascading down her back, secured with a small diamante hairgrip, Hermione was pleased with her result.

" You look good sweetheart. Not to provocative, but just enough showing…" said a voice.

Hermione screamed slightly, unaware that there was anyone else in the room.

" Don't worry dear its only me. I'm your very own vanity mirror. I'm here to make you look your best, not that you need much help sweetheart…you look amazing in that outfit." The voice continued.

After the initial shock Hermione calmed down slightly.

_Maybe this mirror could be useful…_

"Do you think I need any makeup?" Hermione asked.

"No, no dear, you don't need any. Plus the master like his women look natural." Replied the voice.

"Oh I'm not one of the master's women. I'm just staying with Professor Snape for the summer." Hermione rambled quickly.

_Which makes me wonder why he bought me all this stuff…I mean I'm not complaining it's lovely…but he hates me…_

"Can you tell me why my room was changed while I was in the bathroom?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear. This is a very ancient house Miss. Once upon a time a master and his wife used to live here and grand balls were held every weekend. Charms were placed on the house, so if ever a guest stayed the room would adapt itself for that particular guests' needs. However it's been a long time since a young women such as yourself has been brought to our rooms," said the voice

"Oh…well thank you for your help, but I must be getting downstairs, otherwise I'll be late." Hermione replied.

"Well you have a nice time Miss." Replied the voice.

_That's likely!!_ She thought to herself.

"Thank you." She called out whilst exiting her door.

Making her way down the spiral staircase, she found Professor Snape waiting at the bottom for her. He was out of his usual attire and dressed in a formal black and white dress robe.

_Wow…I don't think I've ever seen Professor Snape out of his bat like clothes…he actually looks pretty good…no, no, no!! What are you saying you hate this guy!! REMEMBER HATE, LOATHE, HATE!! I wonder why it's such formal dress this evening? Omg Hermione you are so easily distracted!!_

She had made her way down to the bottom of the staircase, and Severus had yet to take her eyes of her.

_Maybe this won't be such a bad evening after all_… He thought.


	7. Chapter 6

"Miss Granger, when you have quite finished prying around my home I have some important things to discuss with you."

At the mention of this Hermione immediately put down the hand cut wine glass she was holding, taking extra care to place it exactly where she had found it. She took to the seat in front of her, still in awe of her surroundings.

The formal dining hall, as Professor Snape had called it, was a long, yet wide room. Inside was a magnificently long carved mahogany wooden table; each chair also individually carved with eccentric designs. The large French windows on the left side of the room let in little light, due to the grand, black, silk curtains that engulfed them. The walls were painted in a ruby like colour, and the room would have seemed dreary, weren't it for the twilight candles scattered about the room; it looked almost gothic.

Severus cleared his throat and Hermione was once again brought back to reality. Still standing he began to pace around the room slowly, until suddenly stopping to face the girl beside him.

" About a month ago the dark lord announced to his most faithful followers of a plan to destroy Potter in another form. He instructed us to capture you, so that he could use your relationship with the boy against Potter. He is confident that Potter will not allow for his friends to be hurt, and so come looking for you; of which the dark lord will be ready for him." He paused. Hermione was yet to say anything.

" Of course I informed Albus of his plan, and it was decided that you should stay here, on the false pretence that I have captured you for the dark lord, whilst also being able to _protect _you, without compromising my position as a spy." Severus sneered through the last part.

" Lucius is one of the dark lord's most faithful followers. If he suspects anything is wrong, he will report it to my master immediately." He paused again.

"You will do exactly what I say Miss Granger, and you will play along with what ever I say."

Although constructing her argument in her head throughout the whole of his speech, Hermione took this opportunity to speak up.

"And how exactly is one _supposed _to act when captured by a deatheater." Hermione said with as much spite as she could muster.

"I have warned you before Miss Granger, do not take that tone with me. You will do as I say! I did not ask for this job!" Severus shouted at her.

"Well im so sorry to have been an inconvenience! But it wasn't my fault either…you were the one who dragged me here!" Hermione shouted back.

"Miss Granger I am a man of little patience and a fiery temper! Do not test me!" he screamed at her, now towering over her.

"You will do as I say for the entire evening, you will not speak unless spoken to, and you will act civilly to my guests. They will not treat you with respect Miss Granger. In their vie you are beneath them. But you will not retaliate, do you understand me? As far as they are concerned, you are nothing but a mudblood girl who must be maintained in order to serve the dark lords purposes…oh and my mistress." Severus spoke sternly towards Hermione the whole time, sneering slightly at the last part.

"Your mistress!! There is no way I would touch you!! I would rather be tortured and killed than be with a thing like you!! I will never give up to the likes of you!!" she spat at him.

"Miss Granger, I do not wish to have to use brute force, but if I have to I will use the imperio curse!" he barked at her.

_You wouldn't…. Dumbledore would kill you…_

"What Dumbledore doesn't know, Miss Granger won't hurt him!"

They both stared at each other; shock, anger and loathing mixed together.

"Master. Guests have arrived." Piped a house elf from around the door.

"Have dinner on the table in 15 minutes eli!" he ordered the elf.

"Shall we Miss Granger" Severus spoke whilst motioning his hands towards the door.

Reluctantly rising, Hermione made her way across the room towards the door…


	8. Chapter 7

As they made their way to the apparation room, Hermione felt Severus' hands snake round her waist, with and almost possessive grip.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear, and slowly Hermione felt her shoulders relax, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

It was the first, almost comforting thing Snape had said to her, the whole time at the mansion.

Bringing her back to reality, two house elves appeared in front of them and opened the two French doors that led to the Apparation room. This was the part that Hermione had been dreading, for their stood Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. All were the spectacle of fine elegance. Both Lucius and Draco wore magnificent, black wizard robes and Narcissa was dressed in a floor length, backless green evening dress robe, with diamond-encrusted patterns on the bodice. Hermione had never seen such outfits; knowing they must have cost a fortune.

"Severus, old friend, how good of you to invite us," Lucius said whilst bowing slightly from the head.

"Yes Severus, it's been quite a while since we've had the pleasure," beamed Narcissa.

"And look what we've got here. If it isn't the Gryffindor mudblood; don't scrub up too bad do you…"smirked Draco.

"That's enough Draco! How dare you beseech the name of Malfoy, but looking at a mudblood in such a way! You shall be punished greatly for such an act of imprudence!" shouted Lucius, whilst swing his cane upon the boy's head.

Draco scowled at his father, from beneath a bowed head.

"My house elves have informed me that dinner is served. As so not to ruin such good food, I suggest we carry this on in the dining room over dinner."

Severus once again wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist, and hastily began to almost drag her through to the dining room.

With all the anger and hate against the people in the room, Hermione was finding it hard to remain unemotional and cool, with her temper rising quickly.

Once inside the dining room, now laden with a full three course meal buffet, Hermione found herself being pushed into her seat, and Snape sitting beside her.

Dinner was fairly uneventful. Severus and Narcissa made small talk about upcoming balls and such, with not much enthusiasm from Snape's side, with the occasional input from Lucius as to the inferiority of those hosting them.

"…they never could hope to estimate to such great balls, we have held at Malfoy Manor…" sneered Lucius.

Statements like these almost made Hermione laugh. However not wishing to end up arguing with Snape further, she kept quiet throughout the meal, with her head down; staring as if in a trance.

Hermione would glance up occasionally for a sip of the wine or to adjust her hair slightly, only to be met with the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Those dark penetrating eyes she found to be watching her, unnerved her a little.

After another half an hour or so of mindless small talk, a house elf appeared at the entrance to the the dining room to announce dinner. Hermione took this opportunity upon herself, as she did not think she could withstand to hear the pompous, arrogant and rude remarks of Lucius and Draco any longer.

"Sir, may I be excused. I find I've lost my appetite." Hermione quietly spoke to the man beside her.

Rather than replying, Severus merely waved his hand at Hermione, who took this reply to signify a yes.

She made her way out of the dining room and up the main staircase. Once in her room, all she could do was collapse onto the bed and cry.

_I miss my family and my friends. But most of all I'm stuck here with the most insensitive man on the earth, while death eaters traipsing throughout the house!_

No sooner than she had entered the room however, there was a small knock on the door.

Without even lifting her head from the pillow, "Go away," she mumbled.

There was a moment silence, but Hermione distinctly heard the unmistakable noise of the bedroom door shutting.

" I thought I told you to go away…" she started, opening her eyes, only to see that it wasn't Snape in the room.

"That's no way to treat your superiors!" Lucius smirked from across the room.

No longer being able to contain her anger and frustration, Hermione retorted, "well when I see some…I'll be sure to make them feel right at home…"

"Why you insolent little chit, how dare you speak to me like that you filthy Mudblood."

Lucius marched across the room and slapped Hermione across the face.

"We need some lessons in how to respect our elders and be and obedient mudblood now don't we?"

Lucius knelt on the bed, and grabbing Hermione by the chin, forcibly pressed his lips to hers. She struggled hard against him, but Lucius had managed to pin Hermione to the bed; his weight well outweighing hers.

"Now who's superior?" he smirked.

Suddenly there was a large bang and Hermione's bedroom door blew open. Severus stood in the doorway; his wand pointed directly at Lucius.

"I told you before Lucius I don't share!" Severus spat at the other man.

"There will be another time and place, my little mudblood" Lucius smirked at Hermione, and she couldn't help feeling a tingle down her spine, through the icy tone of his voice.

"Get out" spat Severus.

Like out of a movie, the two men were gone, as quickly as they had gone, ad Hermione once again felt alone, scared and dirty…

After a while of sobbing, curled up against the soft, velvet cushions of the bed, Hermione decided she needed to wash herself of the scene she was just in.

She ran herself a bath, with the surprisingly pleasant chocolate bath scents she found in the bathroom, accompanied by the sweet smell of vanilla bubble bath.

_If there were one thing she would miss it would be her rooms. They seemed to suit her every need and knew exactly her preferences for everything._

She allowed the relaxing scents and hot water relax her as she slowly began scrubbing herself clean of Malfoy filth.

After a relaxing hour in the bath, Hermione wrapped herself in the red silk nightgown found on the back of the bathroom door and preceded into the bedroom. Hermione was pleasantly amazed. The whole room had been lit with candles that shimmered in the moonlight befalling the room through the balcony windows.

But it was not this that had most lovingly caught her eyes. What was that lying in the middle of the bed?…

Please review to tell me what you think

**Any suggestions would be grateful.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down cross-legged on the silk duvet

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down cross-legged on the silk duvet.

She looked at the red box in front of her, and slowly undid the red bow around it. Opening the little card on top, it read "_Enjoy". _

As she expected inside the box was a selection of chocolates. But not just any chocolates. Mood enhancing chocolates _for every occasion._

Why would Snape give me chocolates? Oh of course…the room changing again…wow I really love this room…it can sense exactly how I'm feeling…

Browsing through the collection she chose the chocolate entitled _Warm Comfort._

It tasted sweet. Very sweet. A combination of exotic fruits encased in chocolate. Instantly Hermione felt a slight warmth inside, and slowly it spread throughout her body.

_The perfect pick me up, _she thought.

Next to the box of chocolates, was a plain purple velvet covered book.

She picked up the book undoing the cover hastily, and flicking through the book.

That's so strange. Why would the room give me an empty an empty book?

Hermione lay back on the bed and threw the book to the end of the bed.

But something caught her eye.

Sitting bolt back upright again, she was right she had seen something. There beside the book was a piece of paper. She opened it curiously and read…

To the owner of this thought diary.

_This diary is for you to write your thoughts in. But be careful, it may not always contain the answers you wish for…_

How peculiar….

Opening the velvety folds of the diary, Hermione grabbed her quill for her beside.

_What do I write? Ive never had a dairy before?_

Hello

Hello

_Oh my god it talks!! Well say something…_

My name is Hermione Granger

I know.

Oh…how?

I know a lot of things Hermione

Oh…

Something you wish to say?

Well yes. What is it this dairy does exactly?

I can allow you to express you deepest, darkest thoughts and secrets. I can give you advice if you so wish. You may ask me a question about anything I cannot lie, but you may not always like the answer. What I am is completely up to you…

Oh…

I sense something is troubling you…how did you come across my diary?

I think my room brought you here. Im not quite sure. All I know is you were laying here on my bed when I came in.

I see… you still didn't answer my first question

Which was that?

Is there something troubling you?

Well not really. Im stuck here for the whole summer, with a man who hates my guts. I have deat…well lets jus say I was placed here for my supposed protection, and it doesn't seem any safer with the likes of some of the people who traipse through here. I have to put on a front for other people, and I just feel like ive lost myself somewhere along the line…

He doesn't hate you…maybe both of you are making the situation more awkward and tensioned than need be. Have you tried talking to him?

Well I have tried to on occasions…hang on how do you know he doesn't hate me?

I told you before I know a lot of things. What is your view on this man?

Ive always respected him. He's always challenged my abilities…he's the only one to really challenge me mentally…and I've always respected him for his position as a spy…oh chit I shouldn't have said that…

There's no need to worry about it, I cannot repeat any of this to anyone. Your secrets are safe with me.

Oh… that's good to know…well yes I've always respected him for his work. I know hes always been so snarky to me, but I just always thought it was because he had to be. Now I'm here I know hes always like it…I feel like im living in a prison.

It seems maybe you feel a little more than respect for this man?

Hermione felt a blush in her cheeks rising

I see…

What you can see me as well?

Not exactly… I am magically enhanced to be able to sense emotions within people. Maybe you should be honest with this man and how you feel…

Oh no I couldn't do that. I mean he would never….and I never…I don't like him in that way.

If you're sure about that... The butterflies I am feeling are telling me otherwise. Well think on it Hermione…goodnight.

Good night.

Severus was pleased he had placed the spying charm on the dairy. It proved to be a very interesting read. And who knew that Hermione Granger was capable of using such crude language….

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I promise to let on a little more in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you thought! **


	10. Chapter 10

To all the people who have reviewed and commented on my story; thank you. I am very sorry for the long delay in updating, but some things in life are unavoidable I suppose. Anyways, I hope you will be glad to hear, I will be updating soon…hopefully later on tonight. Thanks again for your patience.


End file.
